


Ride Him, Cowboy

by cablepools



Series: Some Fuckshit [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Wade, power bottom nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablepools/pseuds/cablepools
Summary: “-Why do you never bottom? It’s the homophobia isn’t it. Your future’s the one where Trump won the election.”ORNate rides Wade, and feelings somehow get involved.





	Ride Him, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> one steaming hot plate of power bottom nate with a side order of Emotion that wade definitely didn't ask for. 
> 
> this is what happens when i try to write nate riding wade like it's his job. plot, somehow. 
> 
> enjoy it anyway - oh, and this is technically a part of a series now, so check that out if you like. 
> 
> also a big biiiiig thank you to anyone who commented, bookmarked, or left kudos on bedrock. i love you and owe you at least one curly fry each.

“Hey Caaable-“

“For the love of god. Just call me Nate.”

“Big ole nope-a-roonie on that one, Cablebox. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted-“

Cable makes that face. They’re on the couch, Wade trying desperately to expose Mr. Future-pants to some culture (aka forcing him to watch Keeping up with the Kardashians muted while Wade does the voiceover for them. He’s pretty sure Nate -- no! Cable! – finds it amusing). His legs are thrown over Cable’s lap, as Wade lounges and tries to wiggle his toes in Cable’s face every now and then while Cable threatens to break them. So fun. But Wade knows what would be ten times more fun. In the kinky way.

“-Why do you never bottom? It’s the homophobia isn’t it. Your future’s the one where Trump won the election.”

“I’m not homophobic, you braindead cockring.”

“Then why have you never bottomed? Looks pretty homophobic to me. Also you character design looks like it was inspired by the Reagan years, so I’m not surprised. Really insensitive.”

“You never asked.”

“What was that?”

“You. Never. Asked.” Cable’s looking at him like Wade’s the stupidest person he’s ever met, but there’s somehow a fondness to his gaze? Like Wade’s a beloved pet that peed on the carpet. That image isn’t very sexy. Oh well.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Hey, whoa, whoa, pump the breaks Mr. Old, Grumpy and Tolerant – what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do I have to draw you a map? I like a good dick in my ass sometimes.”

“I cannot believe you just said that. Who’s writing your lines?”

“Wade. What the fuck are you talking about.”

Wade shakes his head, sits up before he slings a leg around Cable, slides into his lap fluid and grabs the man by the shoulders. Cable doesn’t stop him, but he doesn’t look thrilled at the fact that Wade’s starting to shake him. Eventually he slaps at Wade’s hands, gets him to stop.

“The fuck was that about?”

“I have to be dreaming.”

“Shaking me isn’t going to wake you up, idiot.”

“Alright, not a dream or a hallucination! Cool! Does this mean I get to stick my baloney pony in your fun house?”

“Never say that again.”

“Caaable-“

He rolls his eyes this time, but it’s accompanied by a smile. Cable pulls him in for a kiss, which starts out sweet, like the kisses Wade gets after they fuck and Cable gets sentimental, or – come to think of it, whenever he makes Cable smile, he ends up kissed like this. Nice, now he just needs to figure out how to get Cable to smile. He’s pretty sure the answer is bad puns, but who knows.

The kisses turn deep quick, because Wade grinds down against Cable and he’s already hard, dick straining against the candy-striped boxers he’s wearing, moaning when Cable finally licks into his mouth and tongue-fucks him. Wade sucks at his tongue before they break for air, and then they’re diving back in again, tongue and teeth and Cable’s too-soft lips that Wade now knows feel pillow-soft against his dick.

But right now he wants more, so much more than Na-Cable’s mouth.

“Think we’re gonna need a pillow for your weak old man hips.”

Cable leans away to huff a laugh and shake his head, but he easily wraps his arms under Wade’s butt, lifts him like he’s a fucking backpack, as Wade wraps his arms around him, playing with the hairs at the nape of Cable’s neck (which never fails to make him shiver, even if he won’t admit it.)

He leans in to nip at his ear, the junction of the virus and human skin just under the left one, over the seam of it as he makes his way down Cable’s neck. Cable moans soft, kicks the door to their (used to be Wade’s but boy oh boy did that not last long) bedroom open, and once he’s there, he deposits Wade on the bed, so easily climbing on top of him and devesting of his t-shirt. Wade’s never gonna get tired of the way Cable’s arms flex as he reaches back to rip the shirt off, over his head, no nonsense, no games. It’s hot as hell.

“Excuse me? Geriatric mind failing you? I said I was going to top.”

“We both know you’re too lazy in bed to fuck me. I’m gonna ride you until explode.”

“Oh!” Wade, for once, wasn’t expecting that at all. His dick twitches. He very much likes this idea. “Carry on!”

Cable does as he’s told, with a sweet little grin that Wade’s starting to love. Cable’s boxers are next, and he strips out of them efficient, not looking to put on a show, but Wade ends up with one anyway. He has to smack himself out of it in order to remember that he’s still got on a nyan cat shirt and some ratty black sweatpants. If Cable’s undressing was efficient but undeniably sexy, Wade’s was a literal scramble and not anywhere near sexy. It still makes Cable grin, though. He leans up once Wade’s shoulder makes a terrifying crack as he jerks his shirt off, gives him a kiss that’s more of a nibble at Wade’s lips and leaves him breathless and wanting more. God, that man can be such a tease when he wants to be.

Cable’s eye glows, and the lube’s in his hands faster than Wade can blink. Which is wild, considering Wade was pretty sure he left it in his coffee mug that morning. He likes to hid the lube in ever stranger places, just to see how long it takes Cable’s hot-ass mutant powers to find it. Cable doesn’t seem to mind it, and he even smirks when he tosses it to Wade.

“You too lazy for this too?” he asks. Wade does his best to look offended, even as Cable makes an effort to grind hard against him.

“I would never! You just wait, Thanos’s hotter cousin! I’m gonna have you screaming so loud the neighbors’ll call the cops on us! Third time this week!”

Cable rolls his eyes, but it’s all amusement. Almost love? But definitely not love, because they’re just fuck buddies. Wade knows that no one who’s never seen his original face – who didn’t know what was hiding under all the scars – would actually love him. That was a Vanessa exclusive. Cable was just a sentimental fuck, and even then, Wade wasn’t attached to him. Hah! Wade doesn’t even call him by his real name, so how could he be attached!

Wade pushes the thought from his mind and uses some leverage to change their position. Cable seems a little startled, but rolls with it. Wade’s situated neatly between his legs, before he lifts them both over his shoulders, forcing a cocky smile onto his face while he slicks up a couple fingers.

“When’s the last time you had fingers in your ass? ‘Nam? I bet it was ‘Nam.”

“Three days ago.”

That makes the area where Wade’s eyebrows would be jolt up in surprise. “Really?”

“You honestly expect me to blue ball myself when you’re out of town? Of course I fucking got myself off.”

“Did you think of me? That’s so embarrassing.” Wade grins as he slides his fingers along Cable’s ass, watching the way his muscles contract and relax there.

“We’re fucking, you absolute moron.”

Wade laughs at that, and slides a single finger in. It doesn’t seem like Cable’s lying – which he rarely does anyway. He’s tight, but it’s easy for Wade to slide his finger in. The other teases alongside his rim, as Wade watches Cable’s face, the way his eyes flutter shut to better feel the way Wade searches for all his sweet spots. And then he grins, devious.

“I think I might bring you into the 21st century with this one, babe. This is what the kids call ‘eating the booty like groceries.’”

“Wade wh-“ Cable breaks off into a moan before he can finish his sentence, as Wade’s tongue slides in alongside his finger. He massages Cable like that the best he can, swirling his tongue and even kissing him there when Wade has to eventually come up for air and slide his second finger in. He takes a long, glorious moment to rake his eyes over Cable, and boy oh boy is it worth it.

Cable had been rocking back into his touch before, but Wade hadn’t been able to see. Now? He never wants to look away. The sinews in the TO arm whir as Cable grunts softly, holds himself up on it and rocking into Wade’s stretch, swiveling his hips in a way that should not be as sexy as it is. Some of his hair’s all sweaty and falling into his face, closed eyes and a look of stern concentration as Wade scissors and then presses right against his prostate, making Cable moan and his dick twitch beautifully.

“Oh, you should definitely bottom more often.”

“Wade. Go back to doing that thing with your tongue and shut the fuck up.”

That’s basically Cable begging, with his voice so low and rough, sending shivers down Wade’s spine. Normally he might fuck with Cable, tease him, but he sees the benefits in making this first time easy on him so that Wade can convince him to bottom again. All about strategy. Now if only he could incorporate that into his plans when he’s like, actually working as a merc.

Wade does manage to slide his tongue inside Cable again, stretching him quick and dirty now, teasing him with his fingers and his tongue until Cable’s moans are desperate, until he starts squeezing Wade’s head with his thighs so tight his ears pop and Wade has to pull away.

“Fuckin’… goddamn- get the fuck on with it.” Oh, Wade’s left him incoherent. That’s nice. The smile on his face is so stupid and dopey that Cable actually blushes before he rolls his eyes, forces Wade’s fingers out of him and changes their positions, so that he’s sitting on Wade’s lap, ready to take him.  

Cable wastes no time in balancing himself with his flesh hand on Wade’s chest, fingers splayed out as he adjusts his position and uses his other hand to guide Wade’s dick in. Then, god – he’s pressing inside Cable, and he’s warm and tight and lowering himself down so slow and even that it knocks the breath out of Wade, and that has nothing to do with the hand still crushing his lungs.

Cable’s so pretty like this, moaning soft with his head tilted back, long line of his neck exposed and the metal sinews on his left side clicking soft, his chest heaving until he bottoms out, dick bouncing light between his own stomach and Wade’s. He’s gorgeous with sweat slicked hair covering his eyes. Wade would come right there if he wasn’t actively trying to recite the titles of every Adventure Time episode in order to keep himself from blowing his load far too soon. He wanted to see the show.

And boy, what a show it was. Cable groaned as he lifted himself from Wade’s lap, starting off slow to get a feel for it. He shivered as his thighs did the work for him, fingertips just ghosting along Wade’s abs for extra balance. It was far too slow for Wade’s liking but the view more than made up for it. Cable was like some sort of sex god, which was weird considering Wade was like, 90% sure that they didn’t have porn in Cable’s weird, fucked up, dystopian future.

Cable started to speed up once he got accustomed to Wade’s dick and how to take it, leaning more heavily on his arms so he can bounce on Wade’s dick, moaning louder. Cable’s own cock is bouncing shamelessly against his stomach and Wade’s transfixed, watching it, watching Cable and how absolutely debauched he is. God, he wishes he had a camera or something. It’s getting to be too much for him, and he starts to rock into Cable’s rhythm, hoping to draw the other man closer to the edge, because Wade isn’t gonna last for another minute. The change in pace makes Cable moan loud, the most glorious sound Wade’s ever heard, and Wade wraps a hand around Cable, jerking him in time. As much as he’d love to get the old man to come untouched, right now he just needed him, needed to see Cable fall apart on Wade’s dick as soon as possible.

He gets his wish. Cable tilts his head back, shouts “Wade!” as he comes, tight, so fucking tight around him, painting both of them with his release. Wade’s soon after, fucking hard into Cable once, twice, until he’s spilling after, calling out his name.

Not Cable. Not Priscilla or Cablebox or geezer.

_“Nate!”_

Loud, exhausted, and completely and utterly enamored with him. Nate. Cable. God, he’s got it bad, doesn’t he?

Nate shakes through aftershocks, fucks himself on Wade until he collapses, leans forward and groans, burying his face in Wade’s neck. Wade, of course, is having a small breakdown over the realization that he might just be catching legit feelings, and has to break the ice.

“A little cock drunk, are we?”

Nate laughs, an actual laugh, face still pressed to Wade’s collar.

“I don’t bitch when you pull this shit with me.”

It’s playful banter. It’s fun, it’s something he loves about Nate, loved about Vanessa. Something familiar and different all at once. It makes his stomach flip a little.

He doesn’t reply, he just cranes his neck until something pops trying to get stupid, short fucking Nate’s lips on his, the kiss sweet and passionate but far too soft and slow for a kiss that Wade initiated. Something new, something like whatever’s unfurling in Wade’s chest right now.

Something that might be love.

 


End file.
